


Party Time

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought Rhys' heat could wait until after their fancy champagne party.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at A/B/O??? I gave Rhys a vagina cause I like it when male omegas have that instead of a penis.
> 
> ALSO, fair warning, I didn't re-read for mistakes and it's pretty short, so apologies.

“Daddy- Daddy, gimme your knot!” Rhys wailed, eyes shutting tight when Jack slammed his head back down against the long, sleek black table. Jack was behind him, thrusting just the shaft of his cock in and out of Rhys, one hand bruising his hip while the other stayed planted on the side of the omega’s poor face. The scent coming from him - the smell of slick, hot hormones and the utter need to be knotted was almost too much for Jack. His cock slipped so easily in and out of the kid’s wet, sticky cunt, sometimes stuffing his inflating knot inside, just to tug it right back out and stretch his needy omega even more.

The two had arrived at this party, a fucking _white-collar_ party, all dressed in suits and gowns, drinking champagne and having small talk about stock investments. It was a stupid move on Jack’s part, really, to bring his omega to a party right before his impending heat, but he loved to watch his baby squirm. Before they had arrived at the party, Jack knotted the boy, filled him with his cum to hopefully satiate him if his heat really _did_  start during the party.

It didn’t work.

One thing led to another, Rhys blushed and started grinding down on Jack’s knee as he sat on the man’s lap like a prize, pulled out his alpha’s cock in one of the dim corners of the floor, and here they are - squirting out fluids and moaning profanities. Jack was simply too stubborn to try and hide the act, loving the exposure and attention drawn upon them.

When they were finally found rutting against each other, Rhys was simply too hot and intoxicated to hide, only crying out louder than before and calling even more attention on them.

Some of the betas left, feeling too mixed up in all of the scents flying around the room, an alpha or two tried sizing up Jack, but their armcandy talked them out of it and they left as well, and some needy omegas got jealous, trying to talk to Jack in their most seductive tone.

Rhys had turned this entire place into an orgy.

The swirling smells of slick and ruts drove people insane, some pretty omega lifting up her skirt and begging her alpha to fuck her, another alpha claiming a beta as their own for the night. Some just watched in awe as Jack wrecked Rhys fully and completely, glaze on their eyes.

Rhys tightened around Jack, then opened up wide, pushing back in protest as Jack tugged his knot away once more. “P- Please, knot me! Fill me with your cum, Daddy, you don’t have to wo- worry!” Rhys panted, sweating against the table, where his bare chest and nipples rubbed against the cool surface. “I’ve been taking the pills, I swear! You can come inside!” Rhys was crying now, so desperate for the thick bulb at the base of Jack’s cock to swell up all the way and give him too many wide inches of pure heaven.

Jack leaned in close, shoving his knot inside Rhys’ pink hole, still thrusting with what little room he had left. He took his rough hand off of the youthful face and instead brought it down between his legs, pressing up against his juicy cunt and flicking his omega clit. Rhys shook and screeched with absolute contentment. Jack moved forward, opening his jaw wide and biting into the malleable flesh at the back of his neck, pulling. Rhys fell lax in his arms, going as loose as a rag doll once he was scruffed, slick discharge splashing down Jack’s cock and dribbling down his legs.

The alpha’s knot was a good five inches wide at this point and kept steadily growing. Rhys struck a hand down between his own legs and rubbed viciously at his puffy cunt, fingers pushing past Jack’s thick ones, feeling his cock base stretch to an incredible seven inches. “ _Yes,_ thank you!” Rhys whined, scratching at the table with his free hand as Jack filled him with his warm, sticky semen.

“Fuck, baby, you know how to take my knot so _goddamn good_ …” Jack rutted up into Rhys’ slit as much as he could while being stuck inside his lover. “Oh, Daddy _loves_  filling you up with his cum.” The older man emptied his load, feeling Rhys clench up again and tighten around his hard ball of nerves and flesh.

The party-goers around them all began going insatiable once they smelled the slick of a heated omega and the pungent odor of the highest ranked alpha on Helios. Jack decided to keep his little lover there long enough for his knot to go down and his baby to get off of his high for a minute or two. Rhys only cried when his alpha pulled out, but he was reassured that they'd be fucking until the sun came out. Just not in this shit-hole.


End file.
